


Felix's Files

by Kitkatzgr8



Series: Of Vigilantes and Villains [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, i thought it was kinda funny and informational so I decided to post it though, im so sorry, superhero au, this was just to help me work out who had what power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: Information on all vigilantes and villains located in the United States (primarily West Coast) for private purposes. Not for public use. Compiled and owned by the unofficially named 'Vigilantes Organization,' updated appropriately by second-in command Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (otherwise known as 'PewDiePie').(Basically I thought the files mentioned in Chapter 7 of 'Anti' was a hilarious idea, so I decided to go for it. Note: This does NOT need to be read alongside 'Anti' for the plot to make sense or anything, I just thought this was a funny idea to help me solidify a few key character points, and after I wrote it, I decided to just go with it and post it as a reference.)





	1. Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good hour trying to figure out the work skins on this site in order to use different fonts, but, as it turns out, I'm not too tech savvy. Basically, the italics are supposed to be the 'notes' I mentioned Felix adding jokingly to all of the files since I couldn't add a handwriting-looking font.

**Name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg**

**Alias(es): PewDiePie** _(aka literally the only MAN that works here)_

**Age: 28**

**Sex: M** _ MMMM so manly _

**Relationship(s): Marzia Bisognin- ~~dating~~  ** _married_ **\- is knowledgeable about organization**

**Capability: Heightened Senses- Speed**

**Pairing(s):**

**Anti- Failed**

~~**ChaoticMonki- Sucessful** ~~

**Sharp- Sucessful**

**Matthias- Sucessful**

**'Grumps'- Sucessful**

**TDM-** **Successful**

**Vanoss- Sucessful**

**Jelly- Successful**

**AmazingPhil-** **Successful**

**PJ- Successful**

**Notes:**

  * **Stamina: ~~1 minute, 58.9 seconds (fastest speed)~~** _2 minutes flat_
  * **Fastest Speed: ~~478 mph~~  ** _480 mph_
  * _most fABULOUS person on this damn team_




	2. Mark Edward Fischback

**Name: Mark Edward Fischbach**

**Alias(es): Markiplier** _(ha dumbass name if I ever heard one)_

 **Age: 28** _but acts like he’s 7 smh_

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): ~~Amy Nelson- dating- is knowledgeable about organization~~  ** _#teampurple crankiplier away_

**Capability: Fire Manipulation**

**Pairing(s):**

**Yami- Successful**

**Amazing Phil- Successful**

**Sharp- Unsuccessful**

~~**ChaoticMonki: Successful** ~~

**TDM- Unsuccessful**

**Sexbang: Successful**

**Crank- Successful** _(re-paired for disappearance reasons)_

_Anti-_

**Other Notes:**

  * ~~**Slight aversion to the cold**~~ _Lower temperatures weaken him.The idiot never told me that it actually makes him SICk. Stupid Asshole. Had to figure that out from Tyler. Keep temperature of the building above 85, I think Dan can survive without the building being below 60 every day_


  * **Flame Heat: 450 degrees (F)-3000 degrees(F)**   _can still get to 'blue fire' but can't get to white without fainting_


  * **Flame Height (coming from body): 2 ft** _(hotter the flame gets, closer the flame is to skin)_


  * _NO ALCOHOL SINCE HE'S ALREADY HIGHLY FLAMMABLE THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN COMMON SENSE KEN- don't want another Christmas party accident #cringemas I swear this loser is so weak almost anything can kill him smh_



 

 


	3. Daniel James Howell

**Name: Daniel James Howell**

**Alias(es): DanIsNotOnFire** _(I’m going to start firing people if they can’t think up better names I stg like what kind of name is that)_

**Age: 27**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): none** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) o rly?_

**Capability: Ice Manipulation**

**Pairing(s):**

**TDM- Unsuccessful**

**Sharp- Unsuccessful**

**Amazing Phil- Successful** _< 3_

**Other Notes:**

  * ~~**Keep building below 70 degrees, makes him more comfortable and nobody seems to be suffering from it**~~ **** _keep building around 85 so Mark isn't getting sick all the time but Dan isn't melting or whatever_


  * **Lowest Temperature: -40 degrees Fahrenheit**


  * **Can conjure ice just from touching a surface, ice does not need to be present to be manipulated**


  * **See: Added Reference 18: V-Handbook, Section 25, paragraph 3: "...Use of the vigilante known as 'DanIsNotOnFire' as an AC unit or freezer is not authorized like please guys he has work to do and I refuse for there to be a repeat of the summer of 2016..."**


  * _DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MARK_




	4. [unknown]; Cry

**Name: [unknown]**

**Alias(es): Cry, Cryaotic**

**Age: 30[?]**

**Sex: M[?]**

**Relationship(s): [unknown]**

**Capability: [unknown]**

**Pairing(s):**

**TDM- Successful (re-paired, more compatable** **with others)**

**Sharp- Successful** **(re-paired, more compatable with others)**

**PJ- Successful** ****(re-paired, more compatable with others)** **

**Pixel- Successful** **(re-paired, more compatable with others)**

**Anti- Unsuccessful** _(still better than most, continue rotation)_

 

**Other Notes:**

  * **~~Heightened Senses?~~ ~~Physical Manipulation?~~ ~~Mental Manipulation?~~ ~~Elemental?~~**
  * _Don’t bring up or try to pressure for info, all we need to know is that they’re damn good at their job and we’re lucky to have their help. They’ve proved more than enough times that they can be trusted._





	5. Matthew Robert Patrick

**Name: Matthew Robert Patrick**

**Alias(es): MatPat**

**Age: 31**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): Stephanie Cordato- married- is knowledgeable about organization**

**Capability: Nigh Omnipresence**

**Pairing(s): none**

**Other Notes:**

  * **Even though he claims that he is 'extremely limited,' Matthew R. Patrick still remains the only person in history to have an Omnipresence capability.**


  * **Has no desire to present himself to any of the government branches regarding Capability Studies, and as such, any information regarding his capability has been redacted and will remain unknown concerning any official files.**


  * **Ability to be almost everywhere at once (limited by time and plane of existence), while physical form stays in one place.**


  * **Longer ability is used, the more "everywhere blurs, concentration wavers, and it's hard to feel where my physical body is and pull all consciousness back into one place." Same with where 'everywhere' is, being as he is everywhere, but if he wants to be conscious of what is going on in a specific place, has to focus more on that. Can only 'be' in up to 9 places at a time with perfectly functioning senses.**


  * _Limit on working hours: 7 hours for continuous usage, 3 days for on and off usage_


  * _For as good as he is, he’s understandably still limited. Keep room stocked with Tylenol and Maxalt,: he’s getting more frequent migraines, consider having him come in less and go back to having Keem hack police scanners and news reports?_




	6. Wade Barnes

**Name: Wade Barnes**

**Alias(es): Lord** _(memion seven hundred and seventy seven)_ (Felix we aren’t supposed to mention that ever again) _(how t’fuc did you get into my files you hEaThEn??)_

**Age: 29**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): Molly - married - is not knowledgeable of organization**

**Capability: Mental Manipulation**

**Pairing(s):**

**Anti- Unsuccessful**

**Crank- Unsuccessful**

**Muyskerm- Successful**

 

 

**Other Notes**

  * **Has the capability to mentally sway or manipulate the thoughts and actions of others in his favor**
  * **Power seems to be dampened around Muyskerm, but fighting seems pretty well matched**
  * _Don’t trust him. Ever. I have the feeling he was the one for the $100 incident last February_ (we all know what really happened and I had nothing to do with it) _(HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING INTO MY SUPER TOP SECRET FILES)_ (I just ask. Repeatedly) _(Curse your weird friggin powers it should be a rule that you can’t manipulate your superiors i’m still mad at you about what you made me do at the christmas party)_




	7. Criminal File: Muyskerm

**CRIMINAL FILE: NOT FOR PUBLIC USE**

**Name: [unknown]**

**Alias(es): Muyskerm** _(...what?)_

**Age: 28 [?]**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): [unknown]**

**Capability: Enhancement** _(maybe dampening as well)_

**Pairing(s):**

**Markiplier- Successful**

**Lord- Successful**

**  
Other Notes:**

  * **Has teamed up with multiple members of the Silver Group, including but not limited to: AmazingPhil, Sharp, Crank**
  * **Seems to usually be hidden on the sidelines, and some sort of capability enhancement seems to take place**
  * _Has started to take solo missions_
  * _Capability only seeming to enhance others doesn’t seem to stop him from being able to fight extremely well_
  * _May also be able to dampen capabilities? Lord’s capabilities rarely have an effect in his_ _presence_
  * _His name has confused me for ages bUT HIS NAME HAS MUY IN IT AND IN SPANISH THAT MEANS ‘VERY’ WHICH IS KINDA LINKED TO ‘MORE’ WHEN DESCRIBING SOMETHING KINDA SORTA WHICH KINDA RELATES TO HIS POWER??? gottem_



 


	8. Criminal File: Crank

**CRIMINAL FILE: NOT FOR PUBLIC USE**

**Name: [unknown]**

**  
Alias(es): Crank, Cranky**

**Age: 20[?]**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): [ ~~unknown~~ ] ** _cRaNkIpLiEr AwAy_

 **Capability: Undecided. Inferred: Metal Manipulation** _(or maybe a Technomagician?_ _bionic physiologist? honestly who knows)_

**Pairing(s):**

**Lord- Unsuccessful**

**Markiplier- Successful**

**Other Notes:**

  * **Seems to be either partially made of metal, or has created and uses metallic limbs**


  * **Left leg, right arm, right side of face, and both hands are metalic**


  * **While not necessarily a particularly good fighter, he seems to come up with a new addition to his robotic limbs each time that makes him difficult to deal with and a definite force to be reckoned with**


  * _is the reason for Mark's ridiculous pink mustache, so, I mean, I guess we gotta give him some credit_


  * _Hasn’t been seen in_ ~~ _a couple weeks_~~ _more than a month, maybe another 'Chaotic’ situation?_




	9. Criminal File:ChaoticMonki

**THE FOLLOWING FILE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE OFFICIAL VIGILANTE ORGANIZATION'S DATABASE AS (A) THE INFORMATION CONTAINED IS NO LONGER RELEVANT OR (B) INFORMATION IS INCORRECT. PLEASE SEE HEAD DIRECTOR JAWED KARIM AS TO WHAT REASONS MAY ACCOMPANY THIS PARTICULAR DOCUMENT.**

~~**CRIMINAL FILE: NOT FOR PUBLIC USE** ~~

~~**Name: [unknown]** ~~

~~**Alias(es): ChaoticMonki** ~~

~~**Age: [unknown]** ~~

~~**Sex: [unknown]** ~~

~~**Relationship(s): [unknown]** ~~

~~**Capability: [unknown]** ~~

~~**Pairing(s):** ~~

~~**Markiplier- Successful** _(re-paired, more compatible with others)_ ~~

**~~Sanders- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~DanIsNotOnFire- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~Paint- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~SuperCarlinBrothers- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~Minx- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~Mythical Crew- Unsuccessful~~ **

**~~Pewdiepie- Sucessful~~ **

 

~~**Other Notes:** ~~

  * ~~_Hasn’t been seen in a few years, probably safe to assume he’s out of the picture_~~




	10. Criminal File: Sharp

**CRIMINAL FILE: NOT FOR PUBLIC USE**

**Name: [unknown]**

**Alias(es): Sharp**

**Age: [unknown]**

**Sex: M**

**Relationship(s): [unknown]**

**Capability: Emotional Manipulation**

**Pairing(s):**

**Markiplier- Unsucessful**

**PewDiePie- Unsuccessful**

**Cry- Successful (re-paired, more compatible with others)**

**Sanders- Successful**

**Other Notes:**

  * **No limit to range of emotions**


  * **Emotion does not need to be present to be manipulated**


  * **As far as we can tell, capability only works through song**


  * __Only villain so far to technically communicate verbally; look into later? see: attached files to 'theories' email from Matt__



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This does NOT need to be read alongside 'Anti' for the plot to make sense or anything, I just thought this was a funny idea to help me solidify a few key character points, and after I wrote it, I decided to just go with it and post it as a reference.


End file.
